Un nouveau chapitre
by Dinou
Summary: Molly se rend compte que tous ses enfants ont quitté la maison


**Titre **: Un nouveau chapitre

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Genre **: Romance

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé **: Molly se rend compte que ses enfants ont tous quitté la maison...

**Disclaimer de l'auteur **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas , je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de cette merveilleuse saga, merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur** : fic écrite dans le cadre du défi "Qu'est ce qu'on fait cet été ?" sur la communauté lj "au terrier".

**Nombre de mots **: 764

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Molly et Arthur dirent au revoir aux derniers invités. Ils étaient fourbus, mais heureux. Ils venaient de marier leur petite Ginny au célèbre Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, les jeunes mariés avaient pris la poudre d'escampette plusieurs heures auparavant pour une lune de miel loin de l'Angleterre.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur demeure, Molly ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce calme étrange. Elle avait déjà un peu l'habitude du calme lorsque ses enfants étaient à Poudlard, mais là, elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour d'enfants cette fois. Ils étaient tous partis, la plupart d'entre eux étaient mariés, ceux qui ne l'étaient pas faisaient leur vie d'adulte.

Molly s'éloigna d'Arthur alors que celui-ci partait allumer quelques lumières dans le salon.

Molly prit le temps de faire le tour de la cuisine, et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son horloge magique, et les aiguilles des enfants marquaient toutes « sorti »… Molly ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler sur ses joues : tous ses bébés étaient partis, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit vraiment compte de tout ce que ça voulait dire pour elle. Elle ne hurlerait plus après Bill pour qu'il se fasse couper les cheveux, ni après Charlie pour avoir été imprudent, elle ne regarderait plus Percy essayer de faire tenir tranquille les jumeaux qui conspiraient pour faire une nouvelle bêtise, elle ne verrait plus Ton se goinfrer lors des repas et elle n'aurait plus le soutien de Ginny fasse à tous les hommes de sa tribu.

Arthur finit par rejoindre son épouse et la prit dans ses bras, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi avait du mal à se faire à cette séparation, le mariage de Ginny marquait une nouvelle ère pour Molly et lui, à présent ils allaient vivre que pour eux deux, et non plus pour eux et leurs chers enfants.

Toutefois Arthur avait une surprise pour Molly, espérant ainsi apaiser son cœur de mère blessé par le temps qui passe.

- « Allons, Molly, tu savais que ça allait arriver. » lui dit-il tendrement en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- « Oui… » dit elle en reniflant. « Mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour arriverait si vite. » finit-elle par avouer. « C'est le début des vacances d'été Arthur, et normalement la maison est pleine de rire, et là il n'y a que le silence. »

- « Je sais ma chérie, je sais. » dit il en la berçant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, Arthur faisant de son mieux pour consoler son épouse.

- « Que dirais-tu de changer d'air ? » demanda t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Molly surprise.

- « Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est les vacances, les enfants ont quitté la maison, donc nous pouvons profiter un peu l'un de l'autre maintenant que nous avons fini notre mission de parents. »

Molly avait les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, et ils s'ouvrirent d'avantage quand Arthur fit apparaître leurs valises, déjà prête pour le départ.

- « Arthur ? » appela Molly.

- « Surprise ma chérie. » dit il simplement. « Je pense que maintenant nous avons mérité notre lune de miel. Nous n'avons pas pu le faire lorsque nous nous sommes mariés parce que nous n'avions pas les moyens… »

- « Chéri… » commença Molly, cette lune de miel n'avait jamais manqué à Molly, elle s'en fichait encore ce jour là comme au jour de leur mariage.

- « Mais, » continua Arthur, sans prêter attention à l'interruption de sa femme, « à présent je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu. » dit il en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

Molly retourna fiévreusement son baiser à Arthur, et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôtel en plein Paris.

- « Madame Weasley, je tenais à vous dire que toutes ces années à vos côtés ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie, et j'espère que d'autres années aussi belles nous attendent. »

- « Oh moi aussi, Arthur, moi aussi. » dit elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son mari.

C'était en effet le premier été sans ses enfants depuis plus de vingt ans, mais Molly comprit alors qu'un nouveau chapitre de sa vie commençait maintenant, un chapitre qu'elle écrirait seulement avec Arthur, maintenant maman et papa cédaient leur place à jamais à une femme et son amour de mari…

**Fin**

Je sais que c'est vraiment pas long, mais je tenais à répondre à ce défi (même si je poste en retard).

J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même un petit peu.

**Dinou**


End file.
